A Genuine Fishing Guide
A few things to point out: I wrote this guide because I got sick of digging through the other fishing guides which spouted nothing but OLD information that was no longer relevant, or really bad advice. Everything you see here I did myself, step by step. This is a personal guide, if you disagree with anything feel free to leave comments on the talk page, but please don't remove, add or change anything. Author: IconicIdea. =A Quick Q&A Session= ---- *'Q: '''Are there any fishing quests? *'A:' Yes! And they're a lot of fun, and fairly profitable. You'll gain fishing guild points, items, rods, exp, and money! Sign up for all the Records of Eminence quests thusly: Menu > Quests > Objective List > Fishing. (check them all out here: Fishing (RoE)) *'Q:' Ok... this takes too long. I'm going to get a Fishing Bot. What do you think about that? *'A:' Fishing skills up slower than any other craft, patience is key. If you are a little girl or someone with anger issues, go get a fishing bot... Or you can do the smart thing and get a Pelican Ring and stacks of Fisherman's Feast. Using both together increase skill-ups to an amazing degree. You can win a Pelican Ring from the Fish Ranking contest, and (usually) get Fisherman's Feast using Login Points. When you get more advanced you will definitely want the Heron and Seagull Rings (which you can get from the Moblin Maze Mongers via the Aquatic Depopulation Team quest). Additionally the Noddy Ring and Puffin Ring are very helpful. (I got both of mine off the AH). *'Q:' Do I have to get Lu Shang's Fishing Rod? I hear it's mandatory, and that it takes a long time to earn. *'A:' After level 53 this guide uses Lu Shang's Fishing Rod exclusively, but no, it's not mandatory. Lu Shang's Fishing Rod is a dandy, it makes things easier... but it isn't technically necessary. If you want it, buy it. It sells for 2-6 million gil on most servers. You can save up and buy Lu Shang's Fishing Rod '''much' faster than completing the quest (check out A Genuine Guide To Making Gil). *'Q:' Is there gear that increases fishing skill? Is it worth getting? *'A:' The Fisherman's Tunica Set is highly recommended, granting a total of +4 Fishing Skill. When stacked with Advanced Fishing Support, this becomes +7. This assists in reeling in fish above your skill-level, and with some fish seems to increase the skill-up rate. The guild also offers items which increase Fishing Skill by saving up Guild Points, but the Fisherman's Tunica Set can be easily bought off the Action House. *'Q:' I once caught a lot of fish, I was getting some good skill-ups - then all the sudden I couldn't catch anything, I mean NOTHING. *'A:' You can only catch 200 fish per (Earth) day (this is about 16 and a half stacks). After reaching your limit, you'll contract Fishing Fatigue, and you won't get any more bites until the day has elapsed. ---- WARNING: If you have Lu Shang's Rod but no skill in fishing you'll need to swap your Fancy Shmancy rod for a Halcyon Rod or Hume Rod (at least until you get to higher 50 level fish). SE deliberately nerfed Lu Shang's skill-up rate on lower level fish to discourage power-leveling. ''You HAVE to use a lower level rod on lower level fish or your skill-up rate with be terrible. '' *'1 to 10 - Port Windurst '(Dock) Fishing from the dock, the targets will be Cobalt Jellyfish (they have an 'item like' behavior) and Bastore Sardine. Use a Halcyon Rod with a Sabiki Rig as bait. If you have the Alchemical skill, synth the Cobalt Jellyfish into Mercury Test Item: To become Recruit ranked - at level 8, turn in a Moat Carp to the Fisherman's Guild Master, Thubu Parohren. *'10 to 14 - Selbina '(Dock) Fishing from the dock, the target will be Greedies, using a Halcyon Rod and Minnow lure. The Minnow lure is HIGHLY effective at targeting this fish. Alternatively the Worm Lure works well too (and is less expensive). *'14 to 17 - Mhaura '(Dock) Fishing from the dock, the target will be Yellow Globes. Using a Hume Fishing Rod and Sabiki Rig - this will target only Yellow Globes (which can sell well at the Auction House). Or use the Halcyon Rod and Sabiki Rig which targets both Yellow Globes & Bastore Sardines. If you have the Alchemical skill, consider synthing the Yellow Globes into Poison Dust. Or sell them on the AH. *'17 to 19 - Selbina '(Dock) Fishing from the dock, the target will be Quus using a Halcyon Rod and Sabiki Rig or Lugworms as bait. Test Item: To become Initiate ranked - at level 18, turn in a Cheval Salmon to the Fisherman's Guild Master *'19 to 21 - East Ronfaure' (Any Ronfaurian River) Fishing from any river in East Ronfaure, the targets will be Cheval Salmon and Shining Trout using a Halcyon Rod and Fly Lure until level 21. *'21 to 27 - East Ronfaure' (Any Ronfaurian River) Again, fishing from the same river in East Ronfaure, using a Halcyon Rod and a Shrimp Lure, your targets will be Tricolored Carp & Gold Carp until level 27. NOTE: Shrimp Lures can, at times, be hard to find. They're difficult to synth, expensive, and only available at the Auction House. If you can't get your hands on one, use Insect Paste for this area. *'27 - 35 East Sarutabaruta' (Sea) Fishing from the sea in East Sarutabaruta, the targets will be Ogre Eels and Gold Lobsters using a Halcyon Rod or Hume Fishing Rod. Baiting with a Sinking Minnow will catch either fish & both sell at the Auction House. If you have the Alchemical skill, consider synthing the Ogre Eels into Venom Dust. Test Item: To become Novice ranked - At level 28, turn in a Giant Catfish to the Fisherman's Guild Master *'35 - 39 Qufim Island '(Ice Pond at H-7) Fishing from the Ice Pond (H-7) your target will be Nosteau Herring using a Halcyon Fishing Rod or Hume Fishing Rod while baiting with a Shrimp Lure. Unfortunately there is no (currently known) bait that will target only Nosteau Herring, you'll also catch a lot of Tiger Cod (which you can synth into Sliced Cod if you so choose). You'll get bites from Black Sole from time to time. It's best to let them go, as they'll likely snap your line, or break your rod. Test Item: To become Apprentice ranked - at level 38, turn in a Gugru Tuna to the Fisherman's Guild Master. *'39 - 41 Port Bastok '(Dock) Fishing from the dock, your target will be Zafmlug Bass using a Halcyon Fishing Rod while baiting with a Worm Lure. Like the last fish - the Zafmlug Bass cannot be individually targeted. The Worm Lure also attracts an ungodly amount of rusty junk and Cobalt Jellyfish (synth the Jellyfish into Mercury if you feel like it, or just cancel the cast). *'41 - 47 Zeruhn Mines' (River Bridge) Fishing from the river bridge, your target will be Black Eels using a Halcyon Rod or Hume Fishing Rod while baiting with a Worm Lure. Fortunately this selection of rod and lure targets Black Eels very well. Unfortunately there's a slight chance they'll break your rod. I only had one Halcyon Rod break, and I was able to fix it right there on the bridge as I have Alchemy skilled to 70. *'47 - 49 Beaucedine Glacier' (Pond near Fei'Yin - J-7) Fishing from the pond near Fei'Yin (upper left corner of J-7) your target will be Icefish using a Halcyon Fishing Rod while baiting with a Sabiki Rig. It's a bit of a maze getting to this fishing hole, but not too difficult. In the interest of saving time, it's best to Outpost Warp here. Head down to the ramp at H-9, then up to the next ramp at I-8, and finally the ramp at I-9. Once there, head up to the Ice Pond at J-7 (near Fei'Yin). If you've a penchant for Marinara Pizza you can synth Icefish into Anchovys (one of the many ingredients needed to craft Marinara Pizza). There are two Ice Elementals that spawn here often, if fishing gets monotonous, repeatedly kill them for Ice Clusters. It's hella fun. Test Item: To become Journeyman ranked - At level 48, turn in a Monke-Onke to the Fisherman's Guild Master. *'49 - 53 Valkurm Dunes' (Sea) Fishing from the sea your target will be Shall Shell using a Halcyon Fishing Rod and a Robber Rig as bait. This rod and lure is pretty good at targetting Shall Shells, but you will occasionally get other bites. Shall Shells are used in several recipes and generally sell well on the AH *'53 - 55 East Sarutabaruta' (Sea) Fishing from the sea, your target will be Bluetail and Bastore Bream while using Lu Shang's Rod while baiting with Minnow. Bluetail and Bastore Bream both do decent at the AH, but honestly I vendor them for almost the same money. Instant cash vs. slightly more cash? I leave it up to you. *'55 - 60 Yhoator Jungle' (Uggalepih Waterfall directly to the right of Temple of Uggalepih) Fishing from the Uggalepih Waterfall your target will be Elshimo Newts and Jungle Catfish while using Lu Shang's Rod and a Frog Lure. It's best to Outpost Warp here. Make sure you have the Fisherman's Tunica Set equipped (or better gear you've earned via the guild), and also get Advanced Fishing Support. Empty your inventory, because these fish don't stack, this may seem like a hassle, but it's worth it. You'll have to make a few trips into town to sell the fish (vendor them, they don't sell well on AH), but you'll always get CONSISTENT catches here, which at this level gets hard to come by. I hope you've completed your Gobbiebag quests to increase your inventory size. If not, use your login points to invest in Goblin Stew 880 and get them finished. Test Item: 'To become Craftsman ranked - at level 58 turn in a [[Bhefhel Marlin|'Bhefhel Marlin]] to the Fisherman's Guild Master *'60 - 61 ' Ferry Fishing: [[Ship bound for Mhaura|'Ship bound for Mhaura']]' & Ship bound for Selbina '(Ocean) Fishing from the Ship bound for Mhaura and the Ship bound for Selbina your target will be Bhefhel Marlins while using Lu Shang's Rod and a Slice of Bluetail. This is known as Ferry Fishing, I have another word for it: Hell. Ferry Fishing wastes time and is dangerous. You have to wait minutes at a time when switching boats, and Sea Horrors can pop out of nowhere and ruin your day. I could only stand to do this for one level. Thankfully Bhefhel Marlin have a fast skill-up rate. If you enjoy spending time in Hell you might also shoot for Noble Ladys until level 66. I tried... so hard. It wastes so much time.... Bhefhel Marlins can be gutted by Zaldon for a chance at Pirate's Chart and Brigand's Chart. They also sell well on the Auction House. *'61 - 64 ' East Sarutabaruta '(Sea) Fishing from the sea your target will be Bladefish while using Lu Shang's Rod and Slice's of Bluetail or Meatballs. Make sure you're equipped with your Fisherman's Tunica Set (or better gear earned via the guild), and also get Advanced Fishing Support. The Bladefish gives slow skill-ups, but it's still a cosmic dreamland when compared to Ferry Fishing. (You could technically fish here until level 71, but as the skill-up rate here isn't fantastic, move onto Arrapago Reef). Bladefish sell EXTREMELY well on the Auction House. *'64 - 72 ' 'Arrapago Reef '(Sea) Fishing from the sea your target will be Rhinochimera and Mercanbaligi while using Lu Shang's Rod and a Sinking Minnow. Don't be surprised at the fight that Rhinochimera give you. They're a very large fish, but you can easily defeat them. 2/3's of your skill-ups will come from them, the other 1/3 will be from Mercanbaligi. Make sure you're equipped with your Fisherman's Tunica Set (or better gear earned via the guild), and also get Advanced Fishing Support. Neither fish sell well on the Action House, vendors though give decent prices. This is the most remote fishing hole (in this guide) and the most difficult to get to, but that being said... once you know the way it's a Cake Walk. Go to Aht Urhgan Whitegate and wait at their port (it's the only port in Whitegate) and wait for the Silver Sea route to Nashmau Ferry. Once in Nashmau, make sure you touch the crystal so you can teleport back at your leisure. Use the North exit (at H-6) to access Caedarva Mire not the West exit. Once in Caedarva Mire pop out your Trusts and cast Sneak and Invisible (or use items to similar effect). Head to the hidden tunnel at (the right side of) I-9 and pass through. Once there, head to the hidden tunnel (upper left-hand corner of) I-8 and pass through, then zone to Arrapago Reef at the hidden tunnel at I-6. If at any point you see Imps, avoid them, they can see through Invisible (this is why you popped your Trusts, in case they DO see you). Now that you're in Arrapago Reef again cast Sneak & Invisible, then board the derelict boat (left side of H-10) and then exit it (right side of H-10) take the downhill path and you'll see a gaggle of Arrapago Apkallu. These are your buddies. Fish near their watering holes and you'll be safe from the aggressive mobs in this area. '''Test Item: '''To become Artisan ranked - at level 68 turn in a [[Bladefish|'Bladefish]] to the Fisherman's Guild Master. *'72 - 81 North Gustaberg' (Drachenfall) Fishing from the waterfall known as Drachenfall your target will be Gavial Fish while using Lu Shang's Rod and Meatballs or the Lizard Lure. I highly recommend the Lizard Lure. If you can't synth it, buy it. If you can't buy it... use Meatballs. Make sure you're equipped with your Fisherman's Tunica Set (or better gear earned via the guild), and also get Advanced Fishing Support. Gavial Fish can sell well at the Action House, but only when they're in demand for Fishing Guild Points, if they're not currently in demand, sell them to vendors. You MUST fish from the base of the Drachenfall/Waterfall (as in: "Where The Waterfall Hits The Ground"), NOT above. If you ignore this advice your only skill-ups will be in Futility and Frustration (and possibly Swearing). To access this fishing hole (book teleport), you'll have to travel through Dangruf Wadi, exiting at J-3. This will place you near the Drachenfall/Waterfall. Even for high level characters, it's advisable to cruise through the Wadi with Sneak and Invisible on (or use items to similar effect). Test Item: 'To become Artisan ranked - at level 78 turn in a 'Three-eyed Fish to the Fisherman's Guild Master. *'81 - 86 Nashmau '(Dock) Fishing from the dock your targets will be Mercanbaligi and Ahtapot while using Lu Shang's Rod and a Shrimp Lure. Make sure you're equipped with your Fisherman's Tunica Set (or better gear earned via the guild), and also get Advanced Fishing Support. Mercanbaligi and Ahtapot don't sell well on the AH, but do vendor for decent money. *'86 - 96 Batallia Downs '(Sea) Yes, a 10 level jump. Black Sole have a GREAT skill-up rate. Fishing from the sea your target will be Black Sole while using Lu Shang's Rod and baiting with a Sinking Minnow. Sell the Black Sole on the AH or make sushi out of it. While I experimented with Gigant Squid - I found I couldn't catch them consistently (even with the Noddy Ring and Puffin Ring equipped) and the skill-up rate was worse than Gavial Fish. I also tried Emperor Fish but they had a low bite rate and the constant cost of Trout Balls became irksome. Black Soles are really SE's gift to the fisherman, they bite consistently and you don't have to hike to an insanely remote location. If you don't have the Heron and Seagull Rings by now, I recommend you get them. You will NEED them later for catching 120+ level fish. They can also be very handy reeling in Lik & Gugrusaurus for the Ebisu Fishing Rod quests. If you're not interested in questing for the Ebisu Fishing Rod, you might want to obtain a pair of Kachina Gloves (they make fishing rods harder to break) via the Fishing (RoE) Tenacity - Reel Endurance 6 quest. Test Item: To become Veteran ranked - at level 88 turn in a [[Gigant Squid|'Gigant Squid']] to the Fisherman's Guild Master. *'96 - 99 Nashmau' (Dock) Fishing from the dock your target will be Pterygotus while using Lu Shang's Rod and baiting with Lugworms. Pterygotus don't sell on the AH, but they vendor for a good price. Test Item: To become Expert ranked - at level 98 turn in a Tiger Shark to the Fisherman's Guild Master. Before you can catch the Tiger Shark you'll need to purchase the Angler's Almanac from the guild for 20,000 Fishing Guild Points. *'99 - 108 Oldton Movalpolos' Your target will be Armored Pisces while using Lu Shang's Rod and baiting with the Frog Lure. Make sure you're wearing fishing equipment and get Advanced Fishing Support. Armored Pisces don't sell on the AH, but they vendor for a good price. The skill-up rate on this fish isn't great, but there aren't many options at this point. You can go for higher level fish, that are much harder to reel in (with potential of snapping Lu Shang's Rod); or you can always go Ferry Fishing (which I personally loathe, the Ryugu Titans can also break Lu Shang's, at one point I had three breaks in a row). *'108 - 110 Kuftal Tunnel' Your target will be Cave Cherax while using Lu Shang's Rod and baiting with Meatballs. Note that this giant lobster can break Lu Shang's Rod, but I didn't have any breaks. Cave Cherax have a great skill-up rate and do'' sell very well at the AH, but are rarely available. Most fisherman have Zaldon gut (Inside the Belly) them for a 26% chance to get Dwarf Pugils. If you have Woodworking skilled from 70 to 80, you can repair Lu Shang's Rod as you go (or get it repaired by NPC via the The Immortal Lu Shang quest). If you critically fail the synth, relax, you won't lose your Broken Lu Shang's Rod. However! If you're repairing the rod whilst on the ferry and it docks (zones) - your rod '''will' be lost (yet another reason to hate Ferry Fishing). Also keep in mind - if attempting to repair the rod and an enemy interrupts your synth by attacking you, the rod will be lost. My advise - don't repair it on the Ferry (unless you JUST boarded) and never repair it near enemies. Additionally I've heard if someone casts a healing (or any buff) spell on you while you're synthing, this will also interrupt the synth and you will lose all materials. So... make sure your friends aren't trigger happy with their spells if they're about. DONE!! My character is finally skilled to Fishing 110! & I've finished this tutorial! Category:Guides